Seashore paspalum (Paspalum vaginatum O. Swartz) is a perennial, rhizomatous and stoloniferous grass that resembles bermudagrass (Cynodon dactlyon (L.) Person). The grass ranges from very coarse ornamental types, to coarse types resembling St. Augustine grass (Stenotaphrum secundatum (Walters) Kuntze), to intermediate types resembling common bermudagrass, to very fine types like hybrid Bermudagrass. Seashore paspalum grass takes on a chameleon-like nature as the mowing height is lowered, transforming from longer internodes and wider leaves during the grow-in phase to very short internodes and smaller, finer leaves when the mowing height reaches 3 mm (⅛ inch). Seashore paspalum has a darker green color than most bermudagrass when mowed at the same height as bermudagrass. The leaves have a heavy wax load on them that gives the appearance of a glistening, shiny green luster. The appearance resembles Kentucky bluegrass (Poa pratensis L.) and the grass has a similar pattern of mower striping. This is a warm-season grass that is native to tropical and sub-tropical regions worldwide. Seashore paspalum grows naturally in coastal environments, often found in brackish marsh water or in close proximity to ocean waters. It also grows in areas that receive extended periods of heavy rains and low light intensity.
Although seashore paspalum has been in existence for thousands of years, its use for landscapes, athletic fields, and golf courses has occurred only in the last few years. Recent environmental concerns and regulatory compliance coupled with water quality/quantity issues are resulting in a shift to using alternative water resources to care for turf. Paspalum will likely be the primary turfgrass to emerge in a new era of environmental stewardship, especially when using non-potable, alternative water resources. This is because seashore paspalum can exist under less than optimal conditions for extended periods of time. For example, seashore paspalum has excellent tolerance to saline (up to ocean salt water levels with some cultivars) or recycled water (such as alternative, gray, effluent, non potable, wastewater, and brackish water), good drought tolerance under proper management, can produce a high quality turfgrass with reduced nitrogen requirements, excellent wear tolerance, tolerates extended periods of low light intensity, such as prolonged cloudy or rainy periods, and tolerance to flooding or extended wet periods.
Unfortunately, seashore paspalum does not readily produce viable seed. Therefore, the only currently available method to establish seashore paspalum is vegetative propagation, for example by stolons, plugs, sod or sprigs. Such methods are expensive and time-consuming. Therefore, it is desirable to identify a seashore paspalum that is available from seed. Such a cultivar would reduce or eliminate the need to vegetatively establish seashore paspalum.